


The Day After

by freshcreationgarden



Series: Benrook week 2020 [6]
Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, Awkward Conversations, F/M, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26908816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshcreationgarden/pseuds/freshcreationgarden
Summary: Gwen and Kevin really should have knocked
Relationships: Ben Tennyson & Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin & Ben Tennyson, Kevin Levin/Gwen Tennyson, Rook Blonko & Ben Tennyson, Rook Blonko/Ben Tennyson
Series: Benrook week 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955224
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33
Collections: Ben 10





	The Day After

Ring…  
Ring…  
Ring…

She could let it go to message. Its not the most mature response but its also an understandable response. But then again she needs that info he has plus she can’t ignore him forever. She picked up the call on her cell phone.  
She gave an awkward “Hey”

“Hey” she could tell it was Ben. She knows its immature but the last time she heard the sound of his voice is deeply ingrained into her psyche.

“First, I’m going to drop off that stuff you were looking for, tomorrow. And second, I want to apologize about what happened.”

“its fine, I should have had Kevin knock or say something before coming in, or took the no answer as a sign. We should respect your privacy.” She said in a rush.

“Ok, so how is Kevin?”

“Working out and repairing things on end.”

“Can I talk to him?”

“I wouldn’t. It’s a but immature of him. And its not like we should not have suspected something like that, but we heard you groaning and moaning loudly and we thought you were hurt”

“A little sore” he added.

“I mean it makes perfect sense now, and you two did what many couples do , even we do that.”

“Its not that bad, many couples do roleplay, and officer and speedster trying to get out of a traffic ticket is a tame classic compared to most roleplay.”

“Ok fair, but the way Kevin described it does not match up with   
that roleplay and I tried to look up what Kevin saw and the sites I saw make me think I’m on a list now.”

“Rook wanted to spice things up and ordered that from another planet, and in order to not be ticketed I would use that thing to get me off. The hook that is. And don’t tell me you haven’t used your magic in bed. And yes, Rook has told me, often when I make him mad. Seriously and you call me the pervert.”

“Ok, just next time we will knock. Just please let me know that you wont get too crazy with that stuff.”

“I gave birth before. I’m more concerned what comes out of me than what goes in, both are things I’m mindful of.” Before they could continue, they heard Kevin yell.

“I found out how that would work, but now I’m wondering how that situation would have occurred in order to have found out that it could bring them to climax. How did they possibly think that could work?” Kevin echoed throughout her house.

“Sounds like you have your hands full, I’m going to give you that stuff tomorrow and this coupon for first time buyers at that store, your boyfriend will thank me. See you later, dweeb.”


End file.
